Sam and Blaine
by HopelessFumcrums
Summary: So this is more about these two characters Sam and Blaine then Percy Jackson. Sam is a girl who hides her emotions while Blaine is more outgoing! Is this ever going to work? Or will they both end in tears instead? Rated T for kissing. And I do not own any of the PJO characters only my own.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! Hope you likes it! I know I talk like a 5 year old I swear I'm not! And keep the flames at a low please. Thanks! Oh yea... I am very lazy and will post... When I feel like it... Thanks! Have fun reading!

-R.F

Chapter one: Is this love?

Sam's P.O.V.

My name is Sam and I can take care of myself. I don't and won't have someone take care of me. Hurting me is what everyone wants to do. That's why I don't get close to people at all, my dad is an ass when he's drunk and sober. He's all mad about mom leaving him and never coming back again and I don't blame her, he is abusive and uncaring. I have orange sherbet color hair. And my mom was apparently real rich because before she left, she had made me a bank account for the future and in side were $3000! I was so happy so I can finally go to school and stuff! My grandma (my dad's side) also gives me money because she knows my dad is incapable of having money because of his drinking problem. So only my grandma and I have access to my bank account and with that money I buy food, clothes and go to school and bought a small apartment with two rooms and couple pieces of furniture. I put one some blue denim jeans and a black short sleeved t-shirt saying pentatonix in white, I left my hair down and brushed it a couple of times and parted it in the middle and put one part of it on one side of my shoulder and I did the same to the other side of my shoulder. I mean I wanted to put on some cheerful colored clothes or like a dress but if I did I would seem like a girl you could become friends with easily, and I don't do friends. I grabbed my bag and grabbed a piece of bread and saw my dad passed out on the couch again. So I just ran out of the house hating the alcohol smell that my dad had brought home with him. When I arrived school there were new students arriving, and I had to show one of them around, his name was Blaine Richardson, when I saw him he looked amazing. Golden hair, a electric eyes, pearl white teeth, a grey t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Let's just say I had to refrain myself from staring at him. So when I took a look at his schedule I saw we had every single class with each other, I shrugged it off but I was about to squeal of happiness! I know I sound really girly it's because I am about these things! Okay I need to calm down he's so hot he probably already has a girlfriend what chance do I have with my freckles and orange hair I should just give up.

Blaine's P.O.V

Wow. Sam's hot.

And that's chapter one hope you liked it! And sorry it's short... Please leave a review will be posting soon if you guys like it. I salute you hopeless Fumcrums everywhere!


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes chapter 2 thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! and I do not own any of the PJO characters!

\- R.F

Chapter 2: I'm so confused

Dividing line thingy

Blaine's P.O.V

"Sam is so hot though I can't believe I get every class with her." I said as the guys and i started walking towards a lunch table.

" Finally he found himself a girlfriend so he doesn't have to be a third wheel for any of us again!" Leo said laughing at his own joke as usual.

"Hooray to that!" Percy said joining in on the joke.

"Ha ha so funny guys." I said with with a smile on my face sarcastically whole Percy and Leo exchanged high-fives.

"I'm sorry dude but you can't get Sam." Someone said behind me. When I looked back it was this kid with brown hair, soulless eyes, dressed in a grey shirt and black jeans with an evil grin on his face. If he was a demigod he would definitely be sin of Hades.

"And why not? I said as he sat down next to me.

"Because I had my eyes set on her first newbie. So stay away from her or else you got it blondie?" He said as I rolled my eyes and he walked away to a table that looked and dressed like him.

"We could totally beat him up I mean we train at a camp to beat monsters up and he's one of the most ugliest and nasty monster I've ever seen." Leo said backing me up.

"He's just a highschool asshole or should I say popular kid right Perce?" Jason said coming up behind me with Piper under his arm.

"He thinks he's so cool when he isn't even a little bit cool."

"Yeah thanks guys." I said as I gave him a high-five.

Lunch period over…

"Hey Sam!" I say cheerfully happy to see her beautiful face and her amazing freckles like little stars on her face.

"Hey." She said and started walking faster maneuvering around people in the hall. I caught up to her and I saw that her face was wet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just leave me alone." And with that she sped off. Once again I caught up to her and dragged her into the janitor's office which was quite big for some reason. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE NEED TO GET TO CLASS! WE CAN'T BE..."

I stopped her as I pushed my lips on hers, hey we're so soft, warm and plush. She seemed to kiss back and we were there kissing until we ran outta breath.

"Woah." I said as I backed away shocked at what I just did. I looked back at her and she touches her lips looking as shocked as I felt at that moment. "Sam I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have kissed you I'm so sor.." And she cut me off with a strong and passionate kiss of her own. When we finished we just decided to stay in the janitor's closet since there were plenty of those around the school and we locked this one. Sam put her face in my chest and slowly fell asleep, she looked adorable when she was asleep, wait that sounded creepy... And with that thought I fell asleep.

**When school finally ended and Sam and Blaine had gotten out of the closet with no one noticing..**

I started to go home when I saw Sam was a few blocks in front of me.

"Sam!" I yelled running up to her with a smile. I stopped her and tried to hold her hand but she rejected my hand and continued to walk forwards. "What's wrong?" I said as I stopped her again and started to lean in.

"This has to stop, nothing happened in the first place it was just a mistake." She said looking down her orange locks covering her face. "I'm sorry." She ran off without looking off.

"But." I started. Didn't she even like me? What just happened?

**So that's chapter 2! Hoped you liked it! I'm making a new ship! Slaine! Like it? Leave a comment on other ships for those two! Thanks! Have a nice day!**!

Here goes chapter 2 thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
